Happy late Valentines Day by crankygirl
by andalitebandit-6
Summary: Disclaimer: This story belongs to crankygirl from deviantArt. It is being reposted here at her discretion. "Okay. It's a late Valentine gift to all my friends on DA. I hope you Yaoi ZADR Fangirls like it. "


ZADR - Late Valentine

Zim came up to the front door nervously and adjusted his wig. In one arm, he held a bouquet of roses and in the other hand, a Valentines Day card. All were for his one special lover. He swallowed and rung the doorbell, and made sure he was ready to smile at him.

The door unlocked and Zim straightened himself up. But to his dismay, Gaz answered the door. She was wearing her black Converse style high heels, purple and black stripped stockings, a plaid mini skirt and a purple corset; complete with the stone skull necklace and her hair curled to perfection; obviously getting ready to go out on a date. The seventeen-year old blew a bubble from her bubble gum and looked Zim up and down. Then her eyes locked on the bouquet of red roses and the Card. Her eyes trailed slowly up to Zim's. Her dark eye-lined Golden eyes locked on Zim's and she sighed. "All that's for my brother, isn't it?"

I nodded and swallowed again. "Do you know where Dib-Monkey is?" I asked.

Gaz sighed and nodded her head towards inside the house. "Yeah, he's in his room, sulking that you didn't get him anything for Valentines Day."

I sighed again. I was disappointed that I could get Dib anything sooner. But I had an urgent mission from the Tallest that I had to complete and, unfortunately, it was on Valentines Day. And now, it was two days after Valentines Day and Zim had just arrived home from the Mission. But he still went out to go get Dib the largest Bouquet of red roses that the store had and to get him the sweetest, most suggestive card that they had. He hoped that it would un-break his lovers heart; and possible get a score tonight.

Gaz sighed again. "Can you just get in here and out of my way? I'm meeting up with Mandy and Tak at the Hot Topic."

"Oh, sure." Zim stepped inside the house and watched Gaz leave. When she closed the front door, Zim took in a breath and started heading up the stairs. He was preparing himself for an argument and a bitch-slap in the face. When he finally reached Dib's door, he knocked quietly. "Dib…it's me."

Dib came up to the door with wet cheeks. His brown eyes looked so sad. But they weren't so sad for long. His eyes narrowed and…bitch-slap. "Where the fuck were you on Valentines Day?! You were supposed to be with me! I had everything planned out and you never showed up!"

Zim sighed. "The Tallest sent me out on a Mission. I know I should have called you but, it was short notice and, believe me. I was pissed when I found out I had to miss Valentines Day." Zim looked out at the roses and the card. He held them out to Dib. "But I tried to make up for it."

Dib smirked at the gifts. "Key word: tried!"

Zim looked at Dib as rage began to fill his heart. "I couldn't have gotten you anything! You don't have to be so bitchy about everything!" Zim threw the flowers on the ground. "Shit, bitch! I could have just said: "Screw this!" and forgot all about Valentines Day. But I didn't! And now I get shit thrown at me?! You're unbelievable!"

Dib looked at Zim with the same hate in his eyes. "You could have called me before you left! That would have been the smartest thing! I swear, for an 'Advance Alien Species', you really aren't that smart!" Dib walked into his bedroom and lay on his bed.

Zim stalked into his room, stepping on the roses and threw the card on Dib's desk. "Well, if you weren't so clingy and were the least bit understanding, you would have enough sense in that big head of yours to forgive me and then we'd make up. But NO!"

Dib looked over at Zim and smirked. "Next time, you call! You should really be saying sorry for not calling me!"

Zim gaped open his mouth at him. "Me! Apologize?! I don't think so! I swear you're so selfish!"

Dib got up and butted heads with Zim. "Yeah, well, you're a dumb-ass who doesn't know how to be a good man!"

Zim grabbed Dibs face violently and growled: "You don't even know how to be a man cause you're too busy being a bitch!" Dib gasped. "Yup; and you bitch all day long that your dick shrunk and you sprouted a pussy!" Zim finished.

"Yeah, well you didn't even have a dick! You had to get one though surgery." Dib spat.

"Yeah, something that I did for you! Maybe I should take it off!" Zim shouted.

"Maybe you should!" Dib yelled.

"Maybe I will!" Zim yelled back.

"I hate you!" Dib screamed.

"I hate you too!" Zim screamed back.

"I hate you the most!" Dib shrieked.

"I hate you with a smoldering passion hotter than the fiery pits of hell!" Zim roared!

Instead of yelling back, Dib mashed his lips on Zim's in a heated kiss. Zim tried to fight it at first but he eventually gave up and began to fight with Dib. Zim dug his nails into the boy's face as the kiss became more intense and hotter. Dib's hardness collided with Zim's and his tongue snaked in and out of Zim's mouth. Their breathing became short and quick. Score.

The boy and alien ran into the desk where Zim pinned Dib to the desk top and began to frantically tear and rip the boy's shirt to shreds. Once the Dibs shirt, Zim took his mouth off of Dibs and trailed his tongue down the boy's strong chest and all the way down to his V-line and happy trail. Dib sat up with his head thrown back, taking the alien's head, moving the Alien's mouth over to the boy's crotch. Dib moaned as Zim began to take off the boy's pants and boxers. Zim placed his lips around Dib's hardness, making the boy growl loudly. Dib became Zim's meat lollipop.

Dib thrusted his hips in agreement as Dib began to moan quicker and louder. Zim wrapped his snake-like tongue around Dib's hardness as the boy began to jizz in his mouth. Zim drank the liquid hurriedly and wished that it was mixed with some sort of rum. Zim slowly removed his lips from the boy's hardness as it started to become slightly limp. Zim looked at Dib who looked exhausted and tired.

Zim picked up the tired naked boy and placed him on his bed. Zim sat next to him and placed the boy's head on his lap, where he softly caressed his hair. Dib smiled up at him and beckoned Zim closer to him. Zim approved him in a smile and placed a tender kiss on his lips. But Dib didn't allow his kiss to be tender. Dib suddenly became vicious on Zim and the Alien really approved.

Dib threw Zim underneath him and continued to kiss the boy. Dib moved his lips away from Zim's and turned over, suggesting more sex. Zim snickered loudly and removed his pants. Dib threw a tube of lube at Zim, in which Zim rubbed some around Dib's opening and Zim began to work Dib, becoming harder in anticipation; one finger, two fingers, three fingers, and then a home run.

Zim shoved himself inside of Dib and the boy screamed in disgusting pleasure. He moaned and groaned. Zim threw his head back and moaned himself but threw in an evil cackle of laughter. When Zim finally found Dib's golden spot, Dib shouted an obscenity, begging for more. Zim's hardness pinpointed the boy's G-Spot again and Zim continued to hit the spot until the pleasure was beyond raw and became painful for Dib.

Dib began to scream and shriek and beg for Zim to stop. But Zim was all but too caught up in his own pleasure and kept going until he climaxed. Zim went faster and faster, hitting the Dib G-Spot over and over and over again. Dib began to sob in pain and pleasure.

"Zim! Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!!" Dib shrieked. But Zim still hadn't climaxed.

"Just a little more…I'm almost there." Zim moved faster until, finally, he climaxed. Dib felt it inside of him and a whole new painful pleasure washed over him. Dib screamed long and hard. Zim moan for a long time as he stayed in one position. Pain washed over Zim's alien body and, though he wanted to put out with it, it was all but to unbearable. Zim began to shudder and shiver all over his body. Heat shot up and down his spine and Zim screamed one last time before finally moving out of Dib's dead like body.

Dib sobbed some as Zim laid himself next to the tired boy. They were both exhausted and tired and raw; though both of them were still humming with something that they couldn't finish.

Dib eventually cried himself to sleep while Zim stayed up as long as he could, keeping himself busy by counting the freckles on his back and playing with the hair on his head. But his used body was tired and he finally surrendered himself to sleep; wrapping his arms around his human lover, pulling him close to his body and falling asleep.

~*~*~

A few hours later, Gaz arrived home. She placed her bags on the couch and took off her sunglasses. "Dib?" she called, but no one answered.

She sighed and headed up the stairs to his room. "Dib?"

"Dib, are you here?" she called again and before she knocked on his door, stepped on the bouquet of roses. She raised her eye brows and knocked on the door. "Dib? Are you in there?"

There was no answer. So she opened the door and looked inside. "Di-" she began but closed the door. She headed back down stairs and poured herself a bowl of Poop Cereal.

About right after that, her father, Professor Membrane, came though the door.

"Hello, my daughter." He patted her on the head and looked around. "Where's your brother?"

"He and Zim are fucking in his room." She stated plainly as she shoved a spoonful of puffs in her mouth.

Professor Membrane looked at Gaz with wide eyes.

Gaz returned his look. "Dad, this has been going on for a while now."

Professor Membrane continued to look at Gaz. "You mean…he's…"

"Yes, Dad; Dib's gay." She finished.

Professor Membrane eventually took the shocked look off his face and shook his head. "My poor, insane, homosexual son."

--


End file.
